


马德里的情人

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [41]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: Cp：RaulX Guti黑帮boss老吴和他的金发情人，努力营造强强的感觉然后失败了(。)兴起之作，凑合着看。
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133





	马德里的情人

“老大，他是你什么人啊？”

Raul抬起头来，顺着男人的指向看去，他的金发情人正坐在沙发上打电话，衣角被空调风吹的不断翻动着，双腿颇为放松的搁在Raul最喜欢的一张茶几上，露出脚踝出的一小块皮肤。

Raul将目光收回来，淡淡地说：“我的助手啊。”

“扯淡吧，哪有跟助手谈恋爱的......”小弟冲Raul挤眉弄眼：“是你男朋友吧？”

谈恋爱？男朋友？Raul在心里嗤笑了一声，这些词堆叠到Guti身上简直就是浪费，他也不喜欢。

“我们没有谈恋爱，你搞错了。”Raul的语气还是没有什么波澜，脸色却骤然冷了下来，多嘴的小弟吐了吐舌头，缩着脖子溜了。

Raul放下手中的活，缓步踱向Guti，在他伸出手的时候很自然的坐在了他的腿上。

“不说了，就这么订了。”Guti很简短的挂了电话，然后抱住Raul的腰，凑过去亲吻他的脸颊。Raul也不躲，任凭男人的吻从脸移到嘴唇再奔向脖子。

“你跟谁打电话呢？”他终于还是有些痒，不由得按着Guti的肩膀将他推开了一点。

“你猜呀？”

黑帮老大翻了一个白眼，不屑于玩这种孩子游戏，他若想查，很轻松便能查到，不过他实在没什么兴趣。

他们旁若无人的坐在沙发上亲热了好一会，在Guti解开自己皮带前，Raul制止了他。

“别在这做，Jose，沙发是真皮的。”

好吧，Guti立刻明白了，Gonzalez先生在贵重物品的清洁上有着莫名其妙的执着。

他悻悻地停了手。

“我订了一家不错的主题宾馆，今晚有空吗？”

Raul在他怀里笑起来，他的金发情人永远有这么多花样。

结果Guti开车去宾馆的路上就收到了短信：

“伯纳乌出了点事，需要我过去一趟，今晚不去宾馆了。”

他扫兴地吐出几句国骂，却也只能骂给空气听。伯纳乌是Raul名下最大的店，能让他亲自出马，一定是来了很重要的人。Guti心里有了几分猜测，打开手机退房。

最后他将车停在了Raul家的楼下，掏出备用钥匙轻车熟路的摸了进去。Raul在马德里有很多房产，他最爱这一套，曾经特意配了钥匙，企图给Raul一个惊喜(或者惊吓)，结果男人回到家却一点没被吓着，反而就地来了一发陌生人Play。

想着那个看上去严肃无趣的男人也有这样的一面，Guti心情逐渐好转，哼着不成调的西班牙情歌晃进了卧室，他躺在Raul的床上耍手机，顺便一会Raul回来要怎么玩......

他喜欢性爱，并毫不避讳的坦言脱离了肉体的爱情毫无意义，而拥有稳定的性关系，也无需再多言爱情。

因此，他很少对Raul说“爱”，在他的世界里那些充满粉红色泡泡的告白都很幼稚，他的浪漫全在床笫之间。

让他感到意外的是，本以为非常保守刻板的Raul竟然也默许了，他甚至告诉自己的手下，Guti只是他的助手。

哦，助手，多恶心，Guti觉得有机会一定要让Raul改掉这个称呼，换做：“他是我的情人。”

Raul回家的时候已经是下半夜了，Guti还抱着手机趴在床上看他最爱的球赛——西班牙男人的世界里无非三样东西：酒精，少妇，和足球，而今天是欧冠直播。

Raul没有打扰他，他甚至连领带都懒得下，直接倒在沙发上，不洗干净一身灰尘绝不碰床是Gonzalez几十年的坚持。

手机外放的音量从大变小，最终归于宁静，Guti光着脚走到客厅，他本想带着戏谑的笑容调侃Raul一番，类似于“你看起来像只在外偷腥的猫”，可他看见了这只猫的脸上有着显而易见的疲惫。

Raul费力的抬起眼皮，向他张开怀抱，Guti轻轻地抱住了他。

“怎么了？”

Raul不回答他，将脸埋在他的肩头，这让金发男人有机会像只狼一般嗅了嗅，立刻闻到了不太熟悉的味道。

他深知Raul不喜欢太浓烈的香水，因此他总是很容易记住Raul本身的味道，不单用好闻或者不好闻来评判，而是全凭感觉。

至少在Guti的嗅觉记忆中，这种感觉让他心安。

“谁来伯纳乌了？”

Raul收紧了双手，闭着眼睛挨着他的金发，含糊不清地说出那个人的名字，呼出的气息令Guti有些心跳加速。

Guti顿了一会儿，仿佛突然想起什么似的，一把扯开Raul的领带，粗暴地拽开他的衣领，那具没有任何纹身和疤痕的身体便展现在眼前。

“Jose，你这么着急干嘛？”黑帮老大莫名其妙的问道，顺便捏了捏他的腰。Guti将他的手拍开，上下打量着他，从胸膛到小腹，他的眼神让Raul感到有些燥热。

“他没有打你吧？”

“你能不能不要把他想的这么坏？”

这不全都怪Guti，在被Redondo公开点为接班人的那段日子里，Raul挨的打比他后来加一块都要多。虽然Redondo下手很有经验，看着吓人，实则两三天Raul就又能活蹦乱跳的了，也不见留疤，但Guti一直对此表示不满。

每次Redondo教Raul如何先发制人，如何一击致命的时候，他就站在旁边垮着脸，试图用眼神将阿根廷人盯出个洞来。

“别担心，Jose，”屡屡被揍的爬不起来的Raul还要去安慰他：“Fernando知道轻重的。”

Guti也曾向Raul提议：“要不我们走吧。”

“走？去哪？”

“随便哪里都可以，德国，法国，哪怕是土耳其......”

Raul沉默了很久，最终还是摇了摇头。

“我是在马德里，在Redondo身边长大的。”随即他又露出了狡黠的笑容，像只没有被驯服的小狐狸：“只是一些必要的训练而已，总不能以后出去被别人摁在地上打吧？那样不仅我丢人，你也很丢人的。”

“跟我有什么关系？”

“西班牙最大黑组织Real的老大和他的情人当街被群殴，你说丢人不丢人？”

他的金发情人顿时笑弯了腰。

Gonzalez说话当真一言九鼎，说到做到，Redondo隐退后，他硬是一个人把偌大的Real撑了下来，连警察都不敢过多干涉。虽然他很少亲手杀人，却总是能得到所有人的信服。

现在，唯一能把他打的爬不起来的，一手培养他的人回来了。

“他回来干嘛？重出江湖？那太好了，我早就想着去瑞士旅游了。等他接手你的事，你得陪我一起去。”

Raul苦笑着摇头，如果条件允许，他真的希望这样。

“这是他最后一次来伯纳乌，Fernando在阿根廷结婚了。”

阿根廷离Guti很远，结婚这个词离Guti也很远，他与Raul形影不离这么多年，从未提过一次结婚。大概对于他们来说，婚姻只是形同虚设的条约，有或者无，他们都这么过。

常常做爱，却从不谈情。

“这么重要的事，你怎么不喊我？”

“我准备打电话给你，他说不用了，”Raul耸耸肩膀：“估计怕你又瞪着他呢。”

Guti设想了一下那个场面，觉得非常有可能。

“对了，他还问你现在怎么样。”

“说实话，不怎么样，连跟你去旅游的愿望都不能满足——你怎么回答的？”

Raul望了他一眼，又将目光移开了。

“我说你现在是我的助手了。”

金狼大笑起来，耳钉在灯光下不断闪烁着，他俯身去亲吻Raul的嘴唇，和他交换了一个绵长的吻，然后感受到男人的手已经伸进了自己的衣服。

他舔舐着男人的耳垂，在他耳边轻声说道：“以后，不要说我是你的助手了。”

第二天，全Real上上下下都知道了，他们的老大Raul Gonzalez不再是黄金单身汉，他有了一个漂亮的金发情人。

第三天，他们发现，Raul跟他的金发情人去旅游了，说走就走，毫不犹豫。

他们想，Raul肯定很爱他。

虽然他们不谈情，只做爱。

END


End file.
